


Kiss Me, Captain

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Series: 10 Days of Sherlolly [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain Jack Sparrow - Freeform, Costume Party, Elizabeth Swann - Freeform, F/M, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock go under cover dressed as pirates, and Sherlock finally admits why he likes The Pirates of the Caribbean so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> fangirlhani asked: Hi, Can you do a prompt where Molly and Sherlock go on an undercover work where Sherlock dresses like Captain Jack Sparrow and Molly as Elizabeth Swan and it turns out to be their favorite case together as Sherlock confesses to Molly that he initially wanted to be a pirate.
> 
> This is Day 10 of my 10 days of Sherlolly!
> 
> I own nothing!

“Sorry, could you remind me why I’m dressed like this again?” asked Molly as she gestured to her extravagant outfit. She was dressed like Elizabeth Swann from The Pirates of the Caribbean in a plum and black dress complete with an uncomfortable corset and frilly white bits around her wrists.

“It’s a costume party,” said Sherlock through gritted teeth as he adjusted his bandana. He was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow with a long wig, a billowy shirt, and various weapons. She giggled because he looked just as outlandish as her.

Sherlock snapped his head toward her when she laughed. “Do you think I look funny?” he asked, a bit hurt. He started fiddling with his wig self-consciously and turned away a bit.

Molly’s brow creased. “I mean we’re just dressing up, right? It’s supposed to be kind of goofy, isn’t it?” When Sherlock didn’t respond, she reached up and touched his shoulder, trying to get him to look at her. He shrugged out of her grasp and headed for the door.

“Let’s just go. Lestrade is counting on us.”

Molly hurried after him rapidly apoligising. “Look, I’m sorry if what I said upset you. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” He nodded, still turned away from her as he walked out the door. Only once they had gotten in the cab did Sherlock take a deep breath and turn to look Molly in the eyes.

“It’s alright, Molly. I overreacted.” They were silent until they arrived at the party. He got out of the cab first and helped her out, careful not to cause her dress to drag on the damp pavement. Then he put his hand on the small of her back and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Alright, so we are looking for a man who is dressed as an old fashioned doctor. He has gray hair and a fake gray mustache, but he is really only twenty-eight. I have already solved this case, but I promised Lestrade I would help him finish this. Also, I hate to pass up the opportunity to go to a party with you.” He paused and caught his breath. “When we find him, I need you to start a conversation with him and keep him in one place. Lestrade and his men are waiting out here and once we have him stuck in one place with us watching, they can come in. Thing is, he knows the coppers are after him, but he doesn’t know they’re going to look here. If they just storm in though, he will be able to get away very easily. Make sense?” She nodded. “Ready, _Elizabeth_?” he asked with a sly smile.

“Ready Jack. Sorry, I mean _Captain_ Jack,” she replied, a smile playing on her lips as well.

They walked into the party, still glued to each other, and both started scanning the crowd of devils and various movie characters. After a few minutes, Molly spotted the man in question. “There,” she said with a subtle point towards a man in the corner.

“Ah, a good eye, Elizabeth.” Sherlock said, his hand drifting closer to her bum. She quickly wiggled away. “That’s Miss Swann to you, Mr. Sparrow.”

“Oh, how in character you are _Miss Swan_. Now go chat up that poor bastard.” said Sherlock as he gave her a small push toward the corner where the man stood, fiddling with his mustache. Meanwhile, Sherlock stepped back in the shadows to watch the man, making sure he wouldn’t run. Soon he saw Molly engage him in conversation and he seemed quite intrigued by her. He almost looked like he was going to touch her. And then he did. Sherlock texted Lestrade to send the police in. After all, this man was a wanted criminal. He didn’t want a felon making moves in his Elizabeth--er, Molly.

The officers swooped in and the man started to run. Sherlock darted towards him, but Molly beat him to it, pinning the criminal against the wall. Once they had arrested the man and were carting him off to the car, Molly brushed herself off and smiled proudly up at Sherlock. “Well, that was very un-ladylike of you, Miss Swann,” he said, gesturing to a rip in her skirt where the man had fought back.

“Well, maybe I’ve become more of a pirate than a ‘lady’, Captain,” she said, flirtatiously touching his sleeve.

He shivered. “Hm, I supposed you have. You know, I do recall in the movie, there was a kiss between our characters…” He trailed off.

“Sherlock, you don’t need a reason to kiss me anymore. We’re dating!”

“Shh, you’re ruining the moment,” he said coming in closer.

Before he could lower down to kiss her, she started speaking again. “Sherlock, why did you get so offended when I said you looked silly earlier?”

Sherlock stepped back, but took her hand. “This may be a bit hard to believe, but as a child, I actually wanted to be a pirate. So when you said that I got a little hurt. But like I said, I overreacted. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, Sherlock, I didn’t mean to trample all over your childhood dreams. Next time I say something stupid just tell me!” Molly put her arms around his neck, trying to apoligise with her body as well as her words.

“Nothing you ever say is stupid.” His face got closer to hers.

“And why’s that?” Molly breathed, her eyes drooping closed.

“Because I love you,” Sherlock said, almost into her mouth.

“Kiss me, Captain,” she said, and then they melted into each other.


End file.
